


The Sweetest Goodbye

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Request fics, various pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the world of Hey Arnold!...a drabble of all the pairings seen in this fandom. Warning: weird couples, slash, and femslash. You can even request pairings! You have been warned! please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't owe Hey Arnold!

Chapter 1: A Dream Come True

  
**The Sweetest Goodbye**

 

_A Drabble Series_

Disclaimer: I don't own HA! Nick does!

* * *

Pairing: _Helga and Brainy_

 

A Dream Come True

* * *

He was glad to see her right by side her. Sleeping in his bed, a place he thought she would never be with him. It was a dream comes true. His breathing paused as she woke up.

 

"Brainy, I won't hit you for staring at me," she said in a sleepy voice, meaning she was going back to sleep.

She went back to sleep. And he knew that nothing was more beautiful than a dream to come true.

He was glad for the first time, that this was not a dream he was dreaming, but the truth. A dream that will last forever, in reality.


	2. Chapter 2: Good Deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Arnold x Rhonda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HA! Nick does!

Chapter 2: Good Deeds

**The Sweetest Goodbye**

_A Drabble Series_

* * *

 

Disclaimer: I don't own HA! Nick does!

Pairing: _Arnold x Rhonda_

**Good Deeds**

* * *

He always thought she was selfish, just because how she acted around everyone. But he knew better. Arnold had those moments where he saw the true Rhonda, not acting so selfish. Like the time she was poor, for only a week, she didn't like being poor, but she adjusted, by being creative by what she had.

 

It was rare to see Rhonda do any kind of deeds that Arnold is used to doing. She was helping (yet failing at the same time) to pitch a tent at the campsite, for her friend Nadine.

"Hey let me help you," said Arnold. Rhonda was more than happy to get some help, seeing how Nadine was far away looking at some insects.

While reaching for Arnold's hand, Rhonda felt a spark, and couldn't help but like how Arnold was being so kind to her.

_'Whoever said that good deeds leave to misery is a wrong thing to say' thought Rhonda_ , as she was smiling at Arnold, and fixing the tent properly this time.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Pheobe x Helga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HA! Nick does!

Chapter 3: Truth

**The Sweetest Goodbye**

_A Drabble Series_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own HA! Nick does!

Pairing: _Pheobe_ _x Helga  
_

**Truth  
**

* * *

Phoebe often hear what other of her classmates tell her. That Helga is only using her and not being a good friend.

One time Helga did go overboard with her attitude, but Phoebe knows the truth about Helga.

She can see Helga's passion in writing about love. And while Phoebe is more about logic, she can see that Helga has a good side.

She sees Helga sitting in the park while everyone else is probably lounging around elsewhere. It's sad how some of their classmates can be seen doing unsavory acts. Apparently, high school changes some people. And sure, Helga still acts tough around everybody but here she is writing a poem, probably about her crush on Arnold.

Phoebe isn't jealous whatsoever. She's happy for Helga. She wants Helga to have some good in her life. She already knows about how the homelife sucks. Phoebe can easily argue that Helga is at best often neglected by her parents (and at worse emotionally abused) by not being loved from her parents.

This is the reason why Phoebe often asks Helga to hang out with her at her house during the weekends. And sure maybe everyone is past the age of sleepovers, but Phoebe doesn't want Helga to be hurt anymore than she is.

She asks Helga what's she's writing and whether it's about ice-cream, the ridiculous codename Helga gave about her obvious crush she has on Arnold.

"Phoebe, I am writing about someone else who I love, that person is pretty smart and very nice and is very helpful," Helga went back to writing her poem.

Phoebe is certain she has no clue who Helga's new crush may be. Maybe she'll figure out who this new crush is or Helga will eventually tell her because of how close they really are.

Phoebe watches while Helga scribbles her poem and she goes back to reading her scientific articles and continues her thoughts about Helga.

After all, Phoebe knows how good of a person Helga is. Which is why she doesn't care what her fellow classmates think about their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extended Author Note found on ff.net: 
> 
> This is very important, if you think you saw the second chapter recently, you have. It's because someone (Nopejope) decided to do a blatent plagiarism of the second chapter here.
> 
> I don't find this cute or funny whatsoever. If you need any evidence I made sure to leave photographic proof of it on my own profile. This will not be taken down whatsoever.
> 
> I suggest if this happens to you to notify The Anti-Plagiarism Investigation Reports and notify fanfiction as well. I actually have to thank my best friend for notifying me that this chapter was stolen.


End file.
